1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mannequin, more particularly to a mannequin in which the height and width of the shoulder, waist and hip parts can be adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, the height and width of the shoulder, waist or hip part of a conventional mannequin are fixed. As a result, the size of the clothing which can be fitted on the mannequin is limited.